Talk:Thebulls
'NOTE: '''This Talk Page used to be about a different article "Strikeswheel's number", which for some odd reason has been redirected here Are there bounds on Strikeswheel's number? 20:31, December 15, 2017 (UTC) :Pretty sure it's at least 6. LittlePeng9 (talk) 22:33, December 15, 2017 (UTC) :It's about 10↑↑↑↑127. Deedlit11 (talk) 04:49, December 16, 2017 (UTC) :::Yeah. It's hilarious how this guy actually put this number under a brand new wiki category of "Bigger Numbers" when it's just hexation. I think it is postively cute (though the fact that these silly noob musings appear on our mainspace is definitely less cute...) PsiCubed2 (talk) 18:16, December 16, 2017 (UTC) :::::I put his made up category up as a candidate for deletion. ArtismScrub (talk) 18:39, December 16, 2017 (UTC) :::::::I've just found one rule that this (and similar) entries ''do ''break: people are not allowed to add their own numbers to the mainspace. See here: http://googology.wikia.com/wiki/Googology_Wiki:Policy#Original_work_.28READ_THIS.21.29 :::::::Speaking of which: why the heck are ''you creating new articles for numbers by this guy, and then write "*sigh*" in the edit summary? If it makes you sigh (and it should) then don't add it. We already have enough cr*p on the mainspace as it is... PsiCubed2 (talk) 04:11, December 17, 2017 (UTC) ::::::: What? Is this a joke? How is this on the main wiki?Boboris02 (talk) 17:23, December 16, 2017 (UTC) : Because, as absurd as it seems, the current mainspace rules allow it. : As long as the number appears on some external website, and as long as it is well-defined, it's allowed. And no, it doesn't matter if said website is something a complete noob just sprung up in 5 minutes without any rhyme or reason. Silly as heck, but those are the current rules. : OTOH quality work done in the blogs here is not allowed to be referenced on the mainspace. It's downright crazy. : I would have added that perhaps we should change these stupid stupid rules (MachineGunSuper is far from the first person to do this kind of thing), but it has been this way for years. To be honest? I've completely given up on the mainspace here. PsiCubed2 (talk) 18:07, December 16, 2017 (UTC) Redirect Why does Strikeswheel's number redirect HERE now?? I mean, it was a salad number, but it was at least a proper googolism. ArtismScrub (talk) 01:50, December 17, 2017 (UTC) : Because MachineGunSuper moved it and nobody cares about the mainspace anymore (apparently). It would have been funny, if it weren't such a shame. PsiCubed2 (talk) 03:59, December 17, 2017 (UTC) : Also, I think that redirecting articles to a number which has a different value is (at the very least) borderline vandalism. I can't think of any "good faith" reason to do such a thing. It is beginning to look as if our resident trolls (you know who they are) have found new ways to'' disrupt the wiki and get away with it. And ''that's definitely against the rules here. PsiCubed2 (talk) 04:19, December 17, 2017 (UTC)